


forest

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This word-count is wrong, everything else tells me 100.</p></blockquote>





	forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



You’ve become lost in the Labyrinth, which isn’t unusual or concerning. It happens from time to time. Everyone finds their way out eventually.

But this room you’ve never seen before, and it’s really rather disturbing. Tall trees that reach up to sky still aren’t blocking out the sight of the moon. Huge, red-gold, it remains in front of you no matter how you turn, which soon results in your forgetting the way you came in. 

It isn’t until you become frustrated and lean against one of the trees that you discover the way out is down rather than forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This word-count is wrong, everything else tells me 100.


End file.
